1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pneumatic system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pneumatic system that has various residential applications.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is known to use pneumatics to power a variety of tools, such as wrenches and hammers. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,328,575 discloses a device for the pneumatic operation of a tool. The device employs a fluid source, a compressor, and a number of heat exchangers in a closed pressure fluid circuit. The pressurized fluid is used to drive a series of tools.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,833 discloses a device that uses compressed air for loosening and tightening fasteners that are located in hard to access areas. The device enables the user to switch sockets and thereby provide a wide variety of options to accommodate fasteners of varying shapes and sizes U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,785 discloses a pneumatic ground piercing tool. The tool includes a tail assembly including a tail nut and tail cap. The tail cap, in turn, includes a plurality of discharge ports for exhausting spent compressed air.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,386 discloses a pneumatic rotary tool that employs a plastic housing to reduce the weight of the tool. The tool further includes a torque selector which controls the amount of pressurized air allowed to enter the air motor. This controls the torque output of the motor. The user may adjust the torque selector to a number of set positions which correspond to discrete torque values.
Although the above referenced inventions each achieves their own individual objectives, none of them are directed to a residential pneumatic system wherein pressurized air is used to power a variety of household appliances. The present invention is directed at fulfilling a need in the art for such a residential pneumatic system.